Messing With Fate
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: What if Kris would have went to the ball with Junior instead of Matt? Would things have turned out differently for them? Would she still have gone into that room with Kerry? Would Kris and Junior’s relationship turned out differently?
1. Dateless

_Summery: One Shot. What if Kris would have went to the ball with Junior instead of Matt? Would things have turned out differently for them? Would she still have gone into that room with Kerry? Would Kris and Junior's relationship turned out differently? _

**CHAPTER 1:Dateless**

"Have you decided who you are asking to the ball yet?" Dani Davis asked her older brother Junior.

"I have some people in mind, why?" he asked getting annoyed at any mention of the stupid ball that was left up to the two Davis siblings to take care of sense there dead beat dad was in jail, finally getting caught.

"Well you need to hurry up and pick. The ball is in exactly a week. Chop chop, Junior," she said before turning briskly in her black heels and exiting the room. Junior rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch.

"Girls," she mumbled before picking up the remote and turning on the television waiting on his best friend Matt to get there.

_**.:MWF:.**_

"I don't know, I think I'll just go solo to the ball," Matt Ritter said to his best friend Junior while they were watching the Yankee's play.

"Good idea. I wish I had that option. Dani is making me take someone!" Junior groaned. Matt laughed at him. "Kris is going alone, too," Matt commented. Junior looked at him.

"Really?" he said trying not to make it look like he was happy about it.

"Yep. She has to go find some lady and Kerry doesn't want them to look 'bad' going together," Matt said doing bunny eats around 'bad'.

Junior sat in silence, an idea forming slowly in his head.

After Matt left that night he laid in bed and though of a way to make his plan work.

_**.:MWF:.**_

"Morning Kris," Junior said the next morning walking into the Raintree barn, trying to look as casual as can be.

"Hey," she said looking at him shyly. Ever since that night they slept together, she seemed really weird around him. "What brings you by?"

"The fact I found out it was your day off," he said sweetly walking up beside her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked grabbing hold of Wildfire's lead and leading him out of the stall, he walked beside her.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to do something today. I'm bored and Matt is working, and Dani is doing stuff, so that leaves you," he said, hoping she would believe his lie.

"It's six thirty a.m. You woke up awfully early just to come by and ask if I wanted to hang out today," she laughed.

"I'm an early riser," he said sounding innocent.

"Yeah, since when?" she joked pushing his side. He laughed and pushed her back.

"So?" he said once they reached the paddock and she let Wildfire loose.

"I'll think about it," she said smiling.

"Well, I was planning on going and getting some breakfast," he said.

"Well, I was planning on going back to the trailer and getting more shut eye," she replied.

"Well, I would say I would join you, but that would be crossing the line," Junior said let down.

Kris walked beside him in silence, looking as if in deep thought. She looked up and met his eyes, "I have a couch."

Junior smiled, "I was hoping you would say that." He followed her into the trailer and laid on the red couch across from her bed. She walked into the bathroom and quickly emerged wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. She plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. Junior watched her and she smiled.

"Why are you staring?" she giggled.

"Oh, sorry," Junior responded, his normally tan cheeks turning bright red.

"It's okay," she commented sitting up. "I'm not really that tired anyways. What did you wanna do?"

"Well, I see you already ate breakfast," he said pointing to the mess on the counter, watching her blush. "So I guess we could talk, or something," he stuttered. She smiled at him.

"Well, we do need to talk," she said with a sigh. "I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting."

"It's perfectly okay. I haven't been the nicest either. But really, thanks for letting me crash the other night in the barn," he said remembering the night a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, no problem." She said without meeting his eyes.

_**.:MWF:.**_

"I can't believe I actually sat through that!" Junior said walking out of the movie theatre with Kris. They finally decided to go see a movie at 11:45. Kris got to pick, and she chose 27 Dresses.

"I knew you would watch a chick flick!" she joked tossing the popcorn bag into the trash bin.

"Yeah yeah," he said sarcastically. "What do you want for lunch," his watch read 2:15 and he hadn't eaten yet today.

"Ray's?" her answer was more of a question.

Junior and she climbed into the Mustang and drove toward the diner.

"Thanks for taking me out," Kris said after eating a bite of her burger and taking a sip of her lemon-water.

"No prob," he said smiling. "So, like, what is this. A date?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I guess you could call it that," she said laughing. A phone ringing broke the moment. She looked down and saw that it was Kerry. "Hello."

Junior watched as Kris rolled her eyes in frustration as Kerry talked.

"But Kerry, it's my day off. I think I deserve the right to," she paused. "Yeah, I know," another pause. "Okay, bye."

Junior watched her slam the phone shut and throw it on the table.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, and no. Kerry is bugging me about that stupid ball," she said. Junior laughed.

"You're dreading it, too?" he asked reaching across the table and touching her arm in a comforting way.

"Yeah, I don't have a date, and he doesn't want to take me because it will look weird or something," she sighed. Junior smiled. This was the perfect chance.

"Well, I know a handsome guy who is looking far a date," he smiled. She looked up at him.

"Well, I'm hoping it's the handsome guy sitting across from me. But I'm usua;y not that lucky," she joked back.

"Well, you could win a million dollars today," he said. "because it is him. I'm jealous."

Kris laughed. "So is that your way of asking me to the ball?"

"Yeah, and what's your answer?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one," she said doing her thinking face, "but I think I'll give him a break and say yes."

Junior smiled and took her hand in his.

_**.:MWF:.**_

The whole next week Kris and Junior were pretty much inseparable. He would come by and watch Kris train, of course under the watchful eye of Kerry.

"So, you and Kris are together a lot," Kerry said to him the day before the ball.

"Yeah, so?" Junior said rolling his eyes. God he couldn't stand that guy!

"Well, just be careful. She's not available," Kerry stated trying to make it sound like a threat,

"Last time I checked, she was, Kerry. You and Kris aren't together. If you were, you wouldn't be trying to hide from her the fact that you can't take her to the ball because of Gillian," Junior said angry.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Junior," he said turning to face Junior.

"Actually, I do. I talked to Gillian. I'm not an idiot. And you should just be glad I didn't tell Kris." Junior turned and walked off.

"Hey, where did you go off too?" Kris asked walking into the trailer thirty minutes later.

"Sorry," Junior said as Kris sat down next to him. "What are we Kris?"

"Well, I don't know Junior. I mean, we go out every night. You always come and see me practice. You're taking me to the ball tomorrow. You sound like a boyfriend to me," she said smiling.

"Kris, I need to ask you a question," Junior said. "I know things didn't work out well in the past, but I promise things are going to be different. Will you be my girl?" he asked shyly.

"That was really corny!" Kris said as Junior blushed, "Bu I would be happy too."

Junior met her eyes and smilied. He leaned down and gave her a long-awaited kiss.

_**.:MWF:.**_

The party was going full swing by the time Kris and Junior got there. Kirs was dressed in a long red gown, piced out by Kerry. And Junior was in a tux.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear as they met for a dance on the floor.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Kris said kissing him.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" a familiar voice said behind them.

"Kris?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll meet you in a minute," she smiled at him.

"I wish he would leave you alone," Kerry said taking Kris into his arms.

"Why?" Kris asked getting annoyed already.

"He is acting like you two are together or something," he said.

"We are Kerry!" Kris said pushing herself away from him. "And I know about Gillian. Junior told me. Bye Kerry," she said walking off, "and by the way. You're fired!"

Kris turned and walked briskly from the dance floor in tears. Junior caught her.

"Hey, come here," he said holding her up against him letting her cry.

After a few minutes she pulled away. "Sorry," she said. Junior nodded and kissed her.

"It's okay. I promise," he said and took her hand.

"Hw is it okay?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because I love you," he sweetly said.

"I love you, too," she said smiling. He took her in his arms and they danced staring into each eyes. So what if they were messing with fate, they loved each other. And nothing was going to get in the way this time.

**A/N: Here is the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I'm going to keep going and the rest of the story is going to be the show, my version. I hope you like it!!!**


	2. Birthday Girl

**CHAPTER 2: BIRTHDAY GIRL**

"You fired him!" Jean said the next morning after Kris told her and Pablo everything that had happened the previous night.

"Yeah, you're not mad, are you?" Kris asked a little scared. She figured Pablo and Jean would be happy.

"No! Of course not!" Jean stated.

"We trust you to make the right choice," Pablo added.

"Does this mean you are back with us, exclusively?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean. Unless someone offers and I get the okay by you guys," Kris said.

"Well, welcome back," Jean said giving Kris and hug. "You never told us what Gillian said."

"Oh, she is coming by at 2 o'clock to check Wildfire out. But she is also looking at Dani's horse, Ishmeal," Kris told her look at the clock on the microwave. It was 1:34. "I better go get him ready."

Kris waved by and left the house and made her way to Wildfire's stall when her cell phone started ringing. It was Junior, a smile came to her face.

"Hey you," she answered.

"Hey," Junior said. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Kris said getting worried.

"Dani told Gillian that Wildfire was injured and made her believe that you are trying to race a hurt horse," he said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kris said walking up to Wildfire's stall.

"No, I'm not. But Gillian just left so she should be there any minute now," he told her.

"Okay thanks," Kris said before hanging up. Grabbed the grooming kit and stepped into her best friend's stall. Kris has just began grooming him when Gillian walked up.

"Is this the injured horse?" Gillian asked a little agitated.

"No, we need to talk. Junior called me and told me what Dani told you," Kris said lookig up from Wildfire.

"Okay, talk."

"Wildfire was injured and he has been recooperating for two months. We got the vet's okay three weeks ago to race him. I have the vet's records in the office so you can see where the vet said he was ready to race," Kris said to her.

"Okay, I heard what happened between you and Kerry,"Gillian said.

Kris looked at her, " What do you mean?"

"Well, be glad you fired him. He was my boyfriend until he broke up with me by voice-mail. I would have had a hard time picking your horse because of him," Gillian said to her in her high class British accent.

"Oh, well he was a jerk anyways," Kris laughed followed by Gillian.

"Well, I'm ready to see your horse when you are ready to go," Gillian stated. Kris nodded and gethered Wildfire's tack and had him ready to go within five minutes before they walked to the practice track together.

"Okay, just take him around once slowly and then let him go at full speed," Gillian told her. Kris nodded and took Widfire around the track warming him up the first lap.

"Come on boy!" she said after going around once. Wildfire kicked it up and notch and flew by Gillian. Kris smiled and leaned further over his neck. It was all too soon by the time they finished.

"Impressive," Gillian said. "I'm going to have a hard choice between Wildfire and Dani's Call Me Ishmeal."

Kris watched her walk off and she dismounted in bewilderment. Kris sighed before taking Wildfire to the barn.

**_.:MWF:._**

Kris was lying on her bed thinking when her phone started buzzing on her bathroom counter. She got up with a groan and answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" she said.

"Kris Furrillo! How could you. Why can't you stop messing up people's lives?" She heard a female voice yell, it was Dani.

"Dani, what are you talking about?" Kris asked.

"She picked you!!" Dani yelled.

"And?" Kris said a little confused.

"You don't deserve that spot! Davis needs this race!" Dani yelled again.

"Look Dani, I don't know why you are yelling at me. Rex Hubbard still has an open spot. Why don't you get him to look at Ishmeal?" Kris said.

"Why couldn't you? Why did you have to go to Gillian!" Dani said in a softer but more angry voice.

"Rex did come look at Wildfire. He already had a horse, but that horse just scratched." Kris said and hung up. She didn't feel like hearing Dani yell at her. Her phone ang again, but she didn't answer it. It wasn't Dani, it was Kerry. He had called fifteen times that day already. Kris sighed and ignored the call. She didn't have time to hear his apologies at the moment. Se looked at the clock. Junior was going to be here at eight. It was already 6:30.

She jumped in the shower and took her time, shaving her legs and washing her long brown hair. When she got out she wrapped her towel around her and pulled out her blow-dryer. It took 15 minutes to dry her hair before walking to her closet to find something to wear. They were going to the Red Horse. a new fancy restaurant in town. She didn't have anything she really wanted to wear. She finally decided on a grey dress that was knee length. It had a three inch straps that came over her shoulders and wrapped around her waist. She laid the dress on her bed and found her silver strappy heels. She pulled on her slip and then slipped the silky dress over her head. She then returened to her bathroom where she left her curling iron to heat up.

She brused through her thick hair and pinned one side back before making large ringlets all over her head. When she was hapy with the finished product she but on some silver eye shadow, black mascara, and light red lip gloss. Junior was going to be there any minute so she went ahead and put on her shoes. As soon as she hooked the last shoe into place a knock come from her door. She smiled and yelled, "Come in."

"Wow Kris, you look," he seemed at a loss for words, "amazing."

"Why thank you," Kris smiled. "You look really nice, too. We match," she laughed. He was wear black dress pants, a silver shirt, and a black sports jacket.

He smiled, "We do. Are you ready?"

"Yes," she smiled before taking his hand and letting him lead her to his car.

**_.:MWF:._**

"I had fun," Kris said getting back into the blue Mustang after dinner. "That was the best birthday dinner, ever."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," Junior said. "I have a present for you."

"I told you not too, Junior," she sighed.

"Yeah," he laughed, "but I don't listen."

Kris giggled and took the small box from Junior's hand. She un-wrapped it and opened the box and gasped.

"Junior," was all she could say. Inside the box was a silver ring that had "I heart you" the heart had a diamond in it. **(A pic of the ring is on my profile, but pretend it's a diamond stone instead of a garnet.)**

"It's a promise ring," Junior told her. "I know we just got back together, and I don't want to rush things. But I want you to know that I will always love you."

Kris smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you!" she said leaning over and kissing him. He smiled at her and took the ring from the box and slid it on her left ring finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Junior smiled, "see," he pointed down to her ring. She laughed and kissed him again before they headed home.

When they got home Junior opened Kris' door for her and lead her to the trailer. She walked up the steps and opened teh door.

As soon as she did she heard "SUPRISE!" come from every direction. Kris laughed.

"Thanks," she smiled and hugged everyone as they said "Happy Birthday."

"Ya'll through me a suprise party?" she asked laughing.

"It was Junior's idea," Matt said.

Kris looked at Junior and gave him the evil eye before walking up and kissing him. Everyone awwed making the couple smile.

They ate cake and Kris opened her presents. Jean got her a new helmet and riding boots, Pablo got her a racing saddle with her name on the side, Todd got her a picture frame filled with pictures of her and Wildfire, and Matt got her a new racing book that she cold use to keep up with her wins, and times and other horses' records. At midnight everyone said there goodbyes and went home, except Junior.

"Did you have a good birthday?" he asked pulling her onto his lap.

"Mm-hmm," she said leaning her head down and kissing him, and he didn't let her pull away.

**_.:MWF:._**

The next morning Kris and Junior laid in bed together, it was Kris' day off. Kris was admiring her ring while Junior was admiring her.

"What does this mean?" she asked in a dreamy voice.

"It means that I'm promising you my heart, and hopefully, down the road, we can take our relationship to the next level," he said.

"I think I like the sound of that," Kris smiled and kissed him.

"Good. But I'm not going to rush things, when the time is right, we will both know it."

"Or we could just do it now," she said smiling.

"But that's not what you really want. Let's just get through the Breeder's and see what happens after that. If Wildfire wins, he is going to stud, and you will have to start training wiht other horses, and you're not going to have as much time for me," he said.

"Not true," she said. "I will always have time for you."

"I'm glad," he said kissing her. She smiled and thought about how good it was to have Junior Davis right beside her and his ring on her finger.

**A/N-I hope you liked it!! Please review!**


	3. Delivery Day

**CHAPTER 3: Delivery day**

Kris woke up a week later. She sighed when she didn't see Junior beside her. She had the farm to herself today. Matt and Pablo were at a horse auction, and Jean was taking one of Charlie's horses to the vet three hours away. The ranch was also short-handed today. And since it was Saturday, everyone got off at twelve. besides her.

She got out of bed, it was five thirty. She put on the coffee pot and pulled on a pair of jeans and a green long sleeve shirt and a brown vest. Since the coffee wasn't done yet, she pull her hair into a ponytail. By the time she got it fixed and her boots on the coffee was done. She poured herelf a cup and chugged it down so fast she couldn't enjoy it. She ran out of her trailer and looked around the deserted ranch, she had a lot of work to do. She began with morning feeds. She usually had help, but my six thirty, she was still the only one there, She looked at the schedule. Clay and Adam were suppose to be here. She figured they were running late, since they rode to work together.

Kris got back to work placing horses in the paddock, riding Wlidfire, mucking stalls, checking on the pregnant mares. By 10:30 that still hadn't showed. She walked over to the phine and called there numbers, no answer. She called again, still no answer. Maybe they were here and she didn't see them. Not likely.

She went to Bella Donna's stall and she was moving around acting really uncomfortable. _Oh crap! _she thought, she checked the mare's food dish, she hadn't touched her food. Kris ran to the end of the barn. "Clay! Adam!" she yelled. She was by herself on this one. She ran back to the phone and called Jean.

"Kris, it sounds like she is in labor. Call Dr. Sandlers and she will halp you. Dr. Rose is in surgery right now," Jean told her. After she hung up she called the number Jean had given to her.

"Keep an eye on her. She should deliver any minute, if she doesn't the foal may be positioned wrong. If she hasn't delivered in an hour call me back," Dr. Sandlers told her.

"I need help," she sighed. She called Junior but she knew he was busy so she left him a message. She called Matt, no answer. She called Junior again and left another message.

After an hour Bella Donna still was moving rapidly around her stall.

She called the vet back, "Okay, Kris. You are going to need her to lie down. You have to reach up there and see if one leg is pushed under. You got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Kris said. She couldn't do this by herself though.

Kris placed the phone down so that the vet was still on the line.

"Hey you," she heard. She turned around and saw Junior standing there. She ran to him and jumped in his arms wrapped her legs around him.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed hopping down. "I need your help."

Junior followed her to the mare's stall.

"I need you to hold her down so I can make sure the foal is positioned right," Kris said opening the stall door.

"Wait, isn't that the horse that killed someone?" he said.

"Junior, the mother and foal could die!" Kris said. Junior nodded and followed her into the stall. "Talk to the vet and tell me what to do," Kris said handing him the phone.

Together they got Bella Donna to lay down. Junior held her as Kris stuck her hand in to feel for the baby. "I feel they foot!"

"She's feels the foot," Junior said on the phone.

"Great! Tell her to feel for the other one," the vet said. Junior deleivered the message to Kris.

"It's suck! I can't..I can't get it," Kris said.

"Yes you can Kris. You can do it!" Junior said looking her in the eyes.

Kris nodded and reached further. "I got the other foot!"

Junior told the vet and the vert said, "Okay, now try to pull it forward and put it nex to the other foot."

"It's stuck!" Kris said. She kept pulling. After a long minute she finally got it.

"Okay. Now the baby should come any minute," the vet said before hanging up.

Kris and Junior stood outside the stall together watching the mare give birth. Kris' hand slid down into Junior's and they looked at each other and smiled.

"She did it!" Kris said after the five minute wait for the mare to deliver. "It's a boy!"

"Hey WIldfire, you owe me a cigar!" Junior said jokingly to the stallion in the next stall.

"That was, amazing," Kris said looking up at Junior.

After thirty minutes of watching the colt stand and get it's first drink of milk Kris decided to go ahead and take Wildfire out to the paddock, Junior followed them.

"Hey," Junior said turning Kris' head. They got closer and where about to kiss until they heard a honk come up the drive-way. They looked, it was Kerry.

Kerry go out of his car. "I'll see you later Kris," Junior said before kissing her and leaving.

"We need to talk," Kerry said.

"No, we don't," Kris said.

"I got you tickets, if you win the Breeder's. It's a chance for us to start over," Kerry said holding the tickets out to Kris.

"I'm not going," Kris said after seeing the tickets to Paris Kerry was holding out in front of her. "You can leave now. Pablo was right, I was better without you," Kris said before walking away. Kerry sighed and get back into his car, wishing e could have Kris back into his life.

**A/N-Sooooooo.......what do you think..??? review. I tried to make it as close to the real episode as I could..**


End file.
